


Un cadeau pour le moins...inattendu

by ErikaKeysie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, First Kiss, Gift, Humor, Love, M/M, Sourwolf, special gift, sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles a osé faire un cadeau à Derek alors que celui-ci l'a expressément interdit. Mais en plus, c'est un cadeau surprenant et très très inattendu qui attend le loup ! Comment diable Stiles peut-il avoir des idées pareilles ! [Sterek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cadeau pour le moins...inattendu

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça :P C'était un cadeau de Noël pour mes lecteurs sur FF, et bien que deux mois nous sépare déjà de la fête, je décide de vous en faire profiter aussi :)

* * *

 

Mercredi 24 décembre, Derek Hale était assis sur son canapé, lisant un livre dans la plus parfaite tranquillité. Enfin, tranquillité toute relative puisque, même si le silence régnait dans son loft, il était incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture tant ses pensées étaient bruyantes.

Il ne devrait pas y penser, d’ailleurs. Pourquoi y penser ? Inutile. Il ne devrait pas. Alors, il allait arrêter.

Oui mais quand même, il était intrigué – bien qu’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué. Pourquoi Stiles lui avait-il dit, avant de partir la veille, alors qu’il ne restait qu’eux, que cette journée lui réserverait une surprise. Il ne pensait pas l’humain assez stupide pour lui avoir offert un cadeau alors qu’il avait été extrêmement clair là-dessus. S’il en recevait ne serait-ce qu’un seul, il le détruirait, le brûlerait, moulinerait probablement les cendres avant de les disperser aux quatre vents. La dernière fois qu’il avait reçu un cadeau, s’était de la part de sa sœur, Laura, avant qu’elle ne meure sauvagement assassinée par son oncle. Recevoir un cadeau était trop douloureux. C’était empli de joie et d’allégresse, et Derek n’avait plus cette insouciance nécessaire pour se laisser envahir par ce bonheur éphémère que représentait un cadeau. Cette joie, il l’avait perdu lorsque cette salope de Kate avait brûlé la moitié de sa famille.

Alors, il se demandait. Puisque Stiles, pas le plus débile de la bande, il devait le reconnaître, semblait avoir compris le message, pourquoi avait-il dit que le loup recevrait une surprise ? Visiblement, Stiles n’avait pas dit « cadeau » exprès, pour bien montrer que c’en était pas un.

Donc Derek était intrigué. Et il n’arrivait pas à ne pas y penser. Et – pire – malgré lui, il ressentait cette petite pointe d’excitation et d’impatience propre à la magie de Noël. Ce qui était totalement ridicule. Lui, être excité comme un gosse parce qu’il allait recevoir une « surprise » de la part de cet adolescent irritant et bavard ? Impossible.

Quand bien même il puisse apprécier Stiles, juste un peu, d’une manière totalement hypothétique, être impatient, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, était déplacé. Il avait décrété qu’après le malheur qui était arrivé à sa famille par sa seule et unique faute, il n’avait pas le droit d’être heureux. C’était, bien sûr, un accord tacite et inconscient qu’il s’était fait à lui-même, jugeant qu’il ne méritait pas le bonheur.

Manifestement, Stiles était loin d’être de son avis. D’ailleurs, de quel droit n’était-il pas de son avis ? Stiles n’avait pas son mot à dire sur la façon dont Derek avait envie de vivre sa vie. Non, aucun. Et pourtant. L’adolescent semblait prendre des libertés que personnes d’autres avant n’avait osé prendre, et Derek le laissait faire. Bien sûr, il grognait, grondait, menaçait et plaquait contre des surfaces dures. Mais l’hyperactif paraissait avoir compris que c’était sûrement plus pour la forme, histoire de dire que Derek était le méchant, et qu’il n’appréciait pas qu’on mette son nez dans ses affaires, et pire, dans ce qu’il pensait et ressentait.

Mais, eh, Stiles y comprenait bien d’autres choses, lui. Derek commençait à penser que, peut-être, l’adolescent y voyait là une invitation à s’incruster dans sa vie privée, à continuer de creuser. Pour le comprendre, peut-être, pour apprendre à le connaître ?

Derek fit calquer son livre. Il venait de comprendre une chose pour le moins horrifiante. C’était peut-être exactement ce qu’il avait essayé de dire. Soyons plus clair. Peut-être que, finalement, Derek n’attendait que ça, une personne assez téméraire et têtue pour essayer de le comprendre, pour le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« -Non. »

Sa voix claqua, mécontente et coléreuse, dans le silence vide de son appartement. Voilà qu’il parlait tout seul, maintenant. Si Stiles avait été là, il lui aurait probablement dit que c’était un moyen de réfuter la réalité avec plus de véhémence.

Et puis merde à la fin ! Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de penser à lui pendant une seconde ? Même quand il n’était pas présent, l’hyperactif le gonflait. Il battait tous les records de l’agacement continu. Et le pire c’était que, même en ayant réalisé qu’il pensait trop à l’hyperactif, et en ayant résolu de ne plus le faire, il continuait. Il ne s’était jusque-là pas découvert de penchant masochiste. Comme quoi, il pouvait s’attendre à tout. Non parce que, il commençait sérieusement à exécrer son cadet, et pourtant il continuait de se pourrir la vie en pensant _continuellement_ à lui.

Peut-être qu’il ne l’exécrait pas tant que ça, finalement.

Quoi que.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Jamais ses pensées ne finiraient pas se taire ? Jamais ne serait-il en paix, pour quelques heures, quelques minutes seulement ? Pourrait-il penser à autre chose qu’à Stiles ? Il était prêt à prier des Dieux, même païens, ou à payer pour ça !

C’était qu’il était tombé bien bas, Derek Hale, pour adresser une fervente prière muette à toutes divinités susceptible de l’écouter.

Ses pensées se livraient bataille, entre vérité et mensonge, sentiments et froideur, espérance et rancœur. Et comme un traître, son cœur commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, quand une pensée perfide s’insinua dans son crâne, s’infiltrant dans ses veines pour rejoindre ce palpitant renégat. Puisque une partie véhémente de lui-même semblait croire qu’il grondait et grognait pour ne sélectionner que les plus têtus, elle se plaisait également à lui murmurer que Stiles était une personne loyale -  ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ? -, gentille – n’était-il pas celui qui volait au secours des autres en se mettant en danger lui-même ? -, et sincère – n’était-il pas celui qui clamait toujours haut et fort ce qu’il pensait ? -. En bref, il avait un sentiment pas bien défini qui courait dans ses veines.

Peut-être qu’il appréciait vraiment l’adolescent bavard, finalement.

Vraiment ?

Trois coups à sa porte le firent légèrement sursauter. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées – toutes à propos de Stiles, lui rappela gentiment la douce partie de lui qui faisait une fixette sur l’humain – qu’il n’avait pas entendu l’opportun arriver.

Il se leva, la mine renfrognée, et ouvrit la porte métallique qui coulissa pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme avec une veste trop grande et une casquette jaune. Il tenait un colis dans sa main et un reçu.

« -M’sieur Derek Hale ? » questionna le livreur.

« -Qu’est-ce que ça ? » rétorqua le loup en désignant la boîte en carton.

« -Bah, ça ressemble vachement à un colis quoi » répondit mollement le plus jeune.

Derek retint un grondement hostile et se contenta d’arracher le reçu pour le signer avant d’extirper violemment le colis des mains du livreur. Il lui claqua la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se dirigea vers sa table en bois massif et posa le carton dessus, l’examinant de ses yeux méfiants. Lorsqu’il inspira, il perçut la légère fragrance de l’hyperactif qui entourait cette « surprise ». Il eut un petit sourire qu’il effaça très vite. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se trouvant d’un cliché méprisable. Sérieusement, il ressemblait à une midinette des années trente qui venait de recevoir un présent de la part de son petit-ami et … Wow. Une seconde. Il ressemblait à quoi ? Qui venait de recevoir un présent de _qui_  ?    

Oh non, ça n’allait pas. Ça n’allait pas du tout. Il déchira avec hargne plus qu’il n’ouvrit le colis, décidant que, non, il n’était pas content de recevoir ça. Pas du tout. Il y trouva tout d’abord une feuille de papier.

«  _Hey, Sourwolf._

_Comme je sais que t’as dû être carrément détestable avec le livreur, sans même prendre la peine de lui laisser un pourboire, je l’ai fait pour toi. Non, je t’en prie, ne me remercie pas. C’était un plaisir, vraiment._

_Je te laisse regarder ce qu’il y a dans la boîte, ça va t’amuser cinq minutes !_

_Stiles_. »

Derek dut retenir le sourire qui menaçait de remonter la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu’il lut le surnom que Stiles affectionnait tant à lui donner. Parce que, bien évidemment, il détestait ce surnom. Il posa le papier à côté sur la table et renversa la boîte pour y faire tomber tout son contenu.

C’était… plein de photos. Plein. Et des photos étranges, pas cadrées. Est-ce que c’était… un… téton ? Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, plus que surpris, fixant cette photo, ce gros plan même, sur une partie du corps bien précise. Il saisit une autre photo qui représentait un œil. Noisette. Une autre photo, des lèvres sensuellement mordues par une canine. Wow. Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que _ça_. Quelle idée tordue Stiles avait-il trouvé ?

Un minimum de réflexion lui permit de comprendre. C’était un puzzle, fait avec des photos. Pour avoir une vue d’ensemble, il devait mettre les photos dans le bon ordre. Et il n’était absolument pas emballé par cette idée. Non. Il ne trouvait pas ça amusant, et il n’avait pas envie de voir ce qui représentait ce puzzle maison.

Au diable les faux semblant, il était seul de tout façon. Bien sûr qu’il avait envie de savoir. Stiles avait piqué sa curiosité – et dieu seul savait que pour piquer la curiosité de Derek Hale, il fallait être un pro. Alors il commença la besogne, ne faisant pas attention au petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Stiles avait vraiment des idées tordues – et il ne l’avouerait pas, même sous la torture, mais ça lui plaisait bien, cette manière de jouer.

Il lui fallut une longue heure et demie pour en voir le bout. Et le résultat était… saisissant et très… évocateur. S’il n’avait pas été Derek Hale, il aurait rougit.

Le puzzle, une fois assemblé, représentait Stiles, les yeux pétillants de malice, se mordant la lèvre d’une manière des plus provocantes, ne portant rien, si ce n’est une pancarte devant sa fierté où Derek pouvait lire « Si tu veux un cadeau de Noël, viens le chercher. ».

Son sang pulsait à ses tempes au rythme rapide de son cœur, et il retint sa respiration quelques secondes. Comment était-il passé de « J’exècre ce gamin » à « Ce gamin me fait de l’effet » ? Pour sûr, il ne l’avait pas vue venir celle-là. Il avait légèrement chaud, et son jeans commençait juste un peu à devenir étroit. C’était hallucinant.

Il aurait peut-être pu lâchement penser que ça n’avait rien à voir avec Stiles. C’était probablement un truc de loup. Etait-il en rut ? Une période de chaleur, peut-être ? Un besoin compulsif de loup d’être réceptif aux avances d’un prétendant ? Ou alors Stiles avait balancé des phéromones sur les photos pour lui faire une blague ?

Sauf que, voilà, aucune de ses pensées ne traversèrent son esprit, happé par le regard malicieux de l’hyperactif qui, en fixant l’objectif, semblait le fixer lui. Et rien que ce regard l’embrasait.

Ouais, il comptait bien aller chercher son cadeau, finalement.

Attrapa sa veste en cuir, il l’enfila d’une geste sûr et souple avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir et grimper dans sa Camaro. Il se gara à un pâté de maison de chez les Stilinski et combla le reste de la distance à pied, courant à petites foulées, jusqu’à arriver au pied du mur où se trouvait la chambre de Stiles.

La fenêtre était ouverte.

Le loup grimpa agilement le mur avec rapidité et entra dans la chambre de l’adolescent. Il le trouva assit à son bureau, les sourcils – adorablement – froncés de concentration face à un cahier.

« -Alors, Sourwolf, on veut un cadeau de Noël au final ? » lança Stiles sans même le regarder.

« -Je veux des explications » tonna Derek.

Il n’allait pas non plus supplier l’humain de lui donner un cadeau, pour qui le prenez-vous ? Et puis, il ne voulait pas non plus qu’il sache qu’il avait grandement apprécier le puzzle.

« -Venant de toi, le contraire m’aurait étonné » soupira son cadet en se tourna vers lui. « Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« -Tout » répliqua-t-il, dur.

« -Depuis ma naissance ? Ça va être long… » ironisa Stiles.

« -Ne sois pas stupide » gronda Derek. « Pourquoi tu m’as envoyé _ça_  ? »

Stiles haussa un sourcil et eut le culot de paraître amusé.

« -Ca ne t’a pas plu ? » questionna-t-il, les bras croisés.

L’Alpha serra les mâchoires, la colère commençant à pointer le bout de son vilain nez. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, il était à quelques centimètres du visage de l’humain, ses yeux rouges carmin, les deux mains sur les accoudoirs, emprisonnant Stiles entre le siège et lui.

« -Avoue, t’as adoré ça » continua l’humain avec insolence, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Tu ne serais pas là, sinon, à exiger des réponses. Tu m’aurais attrapé et probablement frappé pour avoir _osé_ envoyer une surprise pareille à cet Alpha mal léché, grognon et froid. En réalité, tu te poses plein de questions, n’est-ce pas ? »

Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec toute la colère dont il était capable. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas effrayer l’humain, bien au contraire.

« -Quelle partie de mon corps tu préfères ? » poursuivit Stiles pour le provoquer et obtenir une réaction.

« -Ferme-la » gronda l’Alpha, ses crocs commençants à poindre.

Stiles avait peur – il aurait été fou de ne pas avoir peur – mais il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il _savait_ que Derek ressentait autre chose pour lui que de l’animosité ou de la simple tolérance à sa présence. Le loup ne s’en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il cessait de le fixer dès qu’il entrait dans son champ de vision et il ne le lâchait plus. Son regard était si intense que Stiles était sûr de ne pas se tromper. Et puis, il avait demandé à Scott, aussi, qui avec son odorat de loup avait perçu une petite pointe sucrée dans la fragrance de Derek quand il l’observait de cette façon. Alors Stiles était _sûr_.

Il s’approcha juste assez pour que ses lèvres frôlent celles de l’Alpha. Derek semblait s’être transformé en statue de pierre – une sacrée belle statue.

« -Est-ce que c’est mes lèvres ? » reprit l’adolescent en faisant une douce pression contre la bouche de son vis-à-vis. « Ou mes doigts ? » Il leva la main pour laisser le bout de ses doigts effleurer sa joue, descendre sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse, sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

Lorsque sa main s’approcha dangereusement près de la ceinture du loup, celui-ci lui saisit vivement le poignet pour le stopper.

« -Arrête ça. »

Stiles le regarda avec sérieux.

« -Pourquoi ? Si tu me dis que c’est dangereux, que c’est une question de contrôle, et tout ça, je te croirais pas, Scott et Allison s’en sont très bien tirés. A plusieurs reprises. Et dans plusieurs posi - »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Pour faire taire le flot de parole inutile et agaçant, Derek n’avait trouvé que cette solution : poser durement ses lèvres contre celles de cet hyperactif bavard. Quoi ? Non ce n’était pas de la mauvaise foi pour cacher le fait qu’il avait envie d’embrasser cette bouche tentatrice qui se mouvait avec une sensualité innée et inconsciente, ce qui ne la rendait que plus criante et tentante.

« -Joyeux Noël en avance » souffla Stiles quand il put reprendre son souffle.

Le cadeau qu’il lui avait fait ? Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu’il essayait de repousser par peur de souffrir. Plutôt sympa, comme cadeau. Il lui offrait des millions de perspectives d’être heureux à nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Plein de bisous les louveteaux ! :coeur:


End file.
